


Не думай долго

by craftornament



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, альтернативная концовка десятого сезона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament
Summary: Двенадцатый регенерирует в финале The Doctor Falls. Но перед этим успевает поговорить с Билл, узнает кое-что новое... и кое-что старое тоже.





	Не думай долго

Они звали. Где-то далеко, в неподвластном времени моменте, вобравшем в себя все секунды истории.  
— Доктор! — встревоженно обернулся к нему Нардол.  
— Доктор, — окликнула Роуз. Или Марта, или Донна, или Джек, или Вастра, и Дженни, и Сара, и Эми, и та, другая, любительница покомандовать, как он звал ее? Кармен? Хэндлс? Почему все темнеет и делается каким-то неустойчивым?  
— Доктор, — шепнула Ривер.  
Ривер, конечно, не одобрила бы происходящее. Только Ривер нет. Возможность собственной смерти, вот странно, делала этот факт почти переносимым.  
— Доктор, — сказала Мисси.  
О, Доктор помнил этот сценарий. Дальше она посоветует ему умереть и будет смеяться, смеяться… Все в порядке, Мисси. Он уже… пытается…  
— Доктор! — закричала Билл. Свет мигал, потолок вращался, пол был слишком твердым, а еще жгло над бровью. Доктор закрыл глаза.  
— Доктор! — не унималась Билл, тряся его за плечи.  
Неподвижное всеобъемлющее мгновение утратило фокус. Будто стрелка в часах качнулась на секунду вперед. Или назад.  
Доктор поморгал и обнаружил, что действительно очутился в ТАРДИС, и вращающиеся сегменты над центральной колонной ему не привиделись. И еще — что его обнимала очень реалистичная галлюцинация в образе Билл Поттс. И что ему это было не безразлично.  
-Что ты такое, как попало сюда и чего хочешь?  
Билл отстранилась. Ресницы у нее слиплись от слез, обычные человеческие ресницы. Она улыбалась совершенно детской счастливой улыбкой.  
-Доктор, это же я, Билл. Помнишь? — улыбка стала чуточку неловкой, встревоженной.  
Со второй попытки Доктору удалось подняться на ноги, хотя сразу же пришлось опереться на край консоли для устойчивости.  
-Билл была киберчеловеком. И моим другом. Так что, если ты…  
-Я была киберчеловеком! — перебила Билл, — Я думала, что умерла. Что ты умер! А потом пришла Хизер и спасла меня. Ты помнишь Хизер?  
Она указывала куда-то вбок, и Доктор оторвался от сканера ТАРДИС, чтобы проследить, куда.  
Низенькая светловолосая девушка в дверях будки помахала ему рукой. Жест показался знакомым и чуть не выключил Доктора из реальности, отправив назад, в поток воспоминаний. Ну нет, ему еще было, чем заняться.  
— Ты лужа, — узнал он гостью. — Космическая лужа!  
Хизер с улыбкой самоиронии пожала плечами.  
Доктор сощурился на монитор, пытаясь осознать результаты сканирования.  
— А ты… Ты — Билл, ты правда Билл.  
-Ага, — она определенно была рада себе, словно подарку. Разве что не подпрыгивала на месте от восторга. Впрочем, в этом Доктор уже не был уверен, предметы перед глазами то и дело начинали дрожать.  
— Но ты не человек. Ты Билл, но ты не человек.  
— Ой, какая разница, — тряхнула кудрями Билл, — Ты как сейчас? Ну и напугал же ты меня. Не делай так больше.  
Доктор с тоской посмотрел на Билл. Кажется, он так ее запугал, что она теперь остерегалась приблизиться на лишний шаг, хотя и отойти не хотела. Славная девочка Билл. Он подвел ее. И ее тоже.  
— Прости.  
— Чего? — не поняла она.  
Доктор вдохнул, выпрямился. Спасибо лекторскому тону, помогает держать лицо, когда объясняешь что-нибудь невыносимое.  
— Я обещал, что смогу вернуть тебя, превратить из киберчеловека… обратно. Прости.  
Билл скорчила рожицу.  
— Да проехали. Хизер за мной приглядывала, так что в итоге все путем. Доктор?..  
— Да?  
— Тут такое дело… В общем, мы с Хизер собрались прогуляться. Ну, ты понимаешь: вместе, — она понизила голос и многозначительно округлила глаза. — Есть пара местечек во вселенной, которые я хотела ей показать. Раз уж мы теперь можем самостоятельно путешествовать…  
Билл замерла на середине жеста, с открытыми ладонями, ожидая ответа.  
Что он мог ей сказать?  
А что у него осталось, кроме правды?  
— Прекрасная Билл Поттс. — Доктор не был уверен, произнес это вслух или просто слишком явно подумал. Билл в самом деле была прекрасна. Стать чудовищем в металлической коробке, стать инопланетной субстанцией, способной пронзать время и пространство, — и первым делом пожелать показать понравившиеся места во вселенной понравившейся девушке. Как ни в чем ни бывало.  
— Так ты не обидишься?  
— Выметайтесь, — он махнул рукой. — Нечего тут сырость разводить, девочки-лужи, ТАРДИС такого не любит. И Билл?..  
— Что?  
— Спасибо тебе. За тебя.  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
Доктор порадовался, что регенерационная лихорадка как раз к этому моменту придала ему сил. Иначе как бы он выдержал повисшую на шее Билл.  
— И тебе спасибо, — сказал он над ее плечом. Одними губами.  
Хизер в ответ кивнула.  
— А ты, — Билл окинула его взглядом, не отпуская рук, — Ты что будешь делать?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Доктор. — Мне нужно еще подумать.  
— Не думай слишком долго.  
— Почему?  
— Ты мне так говорил, когда я запаздывала с эссе, — легкомысленно пожала плечами Билл. — Я думала, в твоих словах есть какой-нибудь смысл. Да, и не убирай чайник далеко от плиты. Вдруг я загляну как-нибудь на чай?  
— У меня нет чайника.  
— Есть, я точно знаю! Нардол приносил! Кстати! Мы, кажется, видели, как к кораблю у черной дыры стыкуется другой.  
— Другой?..  
— Может быть, кто-то послал сигнал бедствия, и на него ответили, — негромко сообщила Хизер. — Может быть, кто-то нашел дорогу через время, чтобы спасательное судно не опоздало. Ты же не присвоил себе единоличное право на спасение погибающих?  
Доктор улавливал смысл через слово. Собственное тело начало казаться невероятно тяжелым.  
— Кто? — не уступил он слабости. — Кто это сделал?  
Хизер только хитро улыбнулась.  
Обе двери ТАРДИС были распахнуты, за ними сияла сверхновая, достаточно близкая для того, чтобы облака газа, клубящиеся в космосе, светились множеством оттенков, а не выглядели тусклым бесцветным пятном.  
Билл улыбнулась Доктору через плечо, а дальше улыбалась только Хизер. После всего пережитого, умершая, вечная, она выглядела бесстыдно, возмутительно счастливой.  
Доктор видел, как они с Хизер, рука в руке, делают первый шаг в пустоту. Словно дети, впервые выбегающие для игры на просторное поле. И обе, наверное, даже не заметили собственных меняющихся форм. Женщины, потоки воды, подобные звездам объекты, мчащиеся с невероятной скоростью, — внутри — прежние они.  
Доктор посмотрел на свои руки — не светящиеся пока что. Он чувствовал, тем не менее, как каждая клетка стремится вспыхнуть, переписать саму себя.  
Он так устал.  
Думать было трудно. Внутренний механизм регенерации инспектировал нейронные связи, чтобы не потерять нужную информацию. Доктор чувствовал сейчас обескураживающе явно: мелкие движения пальцев, необходимые для того, чтобы завязать галстук-бабочку; губы растягиваются в безумной улыбке, шляпа наползает на глаза; количество воздуха, необходимое для игры на блокфлейте сопоставимо с тем, что необходимо для речи, слишком сильный выдох — и нота звучит фальшиво.  
Он так старался удержать себя в этом идиотском новом цикле регенераций. Не стать самому себе чужим. А что он станет делать теперь?  
«То, что ты всегда делал».  
Он вспоминал, беспредельный разлом его поглоти, он действительно вспоминал. Созданные нейроблоком преграды падали перед стремлением тела пересохранить все необходимые данные.  
ТАРДИС издала тревожный гулкий звук, предупреждая о том, что двери до сих пор открыты вникуда, а безопасный режим не активирован.  
Что же теперь, не умирать, чтобы не разочаровывать Билл, если она и вправду решит заглянуть на чай?  
Доктор вынужден был признать, что какая-то малая часть его отвратительно рада такой возможности.  
Он категорически решил не запирать двери. Так — он почему-то чувствовал, что не совсем один. Где-то в бесконечности гуляли, держась за руки и смеясь, два сверхъестественных существа, Билл и Хизер. Возможно, в этом же временном отрезке все еще бежала Клара Освальд. Навечно потерянная, но все же. Доктор знал теперь, снова, что она бы бежала.  
ТАРДИС опять что-то попыталась сообщить, но Доктор никак не мог сосредоточиться. Зато он отметил, что ощущает печаль. Впервые за бездна знает какое время — не отчаянную решимость, не кипящее яростью бессилие, не горе. Просто грусть, в чистой форме. Это было почти облегчение.  
Доктор упрямо удерживался на краю, формулируя все новые и новые причины. Ему нужно время, еще немного времени, чтобы не отпускать себя. Что проку в знаниях, опыте, воспоминаниях, если они не будут значить для него того же, что сейчас? Доктор хотел еще мгновение побыть человеком, которым его знали Билл и Нардол, и Ривер. И он сам.  
Как там сказала Билл? «Ой, какая разница».  
Немного времени, но никогда нельзя попросить о вечности.  
Доктор почувствовал, как та единственная, вобравшая всю его жизнь, секунда, сорвалась с места, упала в прошлое. Как слеза, обжигающе-горячая. Вспыхнула, заполняя светом все сущее. Доктор увидел сердце этого огня, неуничтожимую правду, собственное «я». И, прежде, чем успел изучить, понять, хотя бы частично осознать это откровение, стал чем-то совершенно новым.


End file.
